


Walk a Mile in My Face

by wannaliveindeansdimples



Series: BodySwap! [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abuse of Angelic Grace, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bisexual Sam, Body Swap, Demon Deals, Gratuitous Smut, Hotel Sex, Light Angst, M/M, Oral Sex, Trickster Gabriel, Work In Progress, conjuring lube from thin air, gratuitous use of strawberries
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-07 14:23:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1902330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wannaliveindeansdimples/pseuds/wannaliveindeansdimples
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel whisks Sam off, ostensibly to get Sam's help, but really he has other motives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam finds out what Gabriel really wants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No porn here. Not yet. Rating may change later.
> 
> Many, many thanks to the lovely and talented [SongFlightGirl](http://archiveofourown.org/users/songflightgirl/pseuds/songflightgirl) AKA My Precious Gem for her Beta skills!!
> 
> This part of the verse will be a multi-chapter (3-4) Sabriel, then there may be another Destiel part (or 2) to close the whole thing out.
> 
> Not sure when I will update this. When the mood strikes. Definitely WIP

When Sam and Gabriel landed, they were standing in the middle of a hotel suite. Sam’s best guess was that it was a honeymoon suite, given the ridiculous heart shape of the bed and the jacuzzi in the middle of the room. Sam looked around in confusion.

“What kind of event is happening in a hotel room?”

“Technically, the event is tomorrow. This is where we’re hanging out until then.”

“We couldn’t have just stayed in my motel room until tomorrow?”

“Samster, I don’t do motel rooms. Besides, this gives our brothers some privacy and it’s way more fun!” Gabriel gave his half smirk, half grin and flopped backwards onto the bed, arms wide open.

Sam rolled his eyes. “What am I supposed to do while you’re rolling around in decadence and amorality?”

“You could join me, Samsquatch,” Gabriel suggested with a fast up and down of his eyebrows. Then he sobered and tossed Sam the remote control. “You could always watch tv,” he said, as he perused the room service menu.

Sam turned on the television only to find that every single channel was gay porn.

“No thanks,” he grunted, turning the set back off and tossing the remote onto the bed next to Gabriel.

“Suit yourself.” The archangel snapped his fingers and a tray of fruits and desserts appeared in front of him. “Here, come indulge with me.”

Sam walked over, but demanded, “Gabriel, will you please just tell me what the fuck is going on? What do you want from me?”

Gabriel gave a sigh and popped a chocolate strawberry into his mouth. When he finished, he snapped his fingers. Suddenly, Sam was staring at himself. It was now Sam sitting on the bed, grabbing another bite from the tray. Sam looked down and he was wearing Gabriel’s body.

“Dammit, Gabriel, what the hell?” he shouted. He realized he was staring at the room from a much lower vantage point. Otherwise, he didn’t really mind. From all Dean’s whining, he’d expected it to feel really strange, but it didn’t. Of course, at least his voice was his own. Evidently, Gabriel had liked the voice changing Cas had come up with.

“Yeah, about that. This is what I actually needed you for, kiddo. Gotta borrow your body.” His voice was dry and put-upon as he anticipated Sam’s argument. “Just till tomorrow. Then I’ll give it right back. I had planned to ease into telling you about it,” the angel said, shrugging as he popped another snack into his mouth.

“Again, you could have just asked.”

Gabe rolled his eyes. “Again, Trickster.”

“Why me? Why go to all this trouble? What do you need?”

“Ah, you see Samster, that’s where you’re confused. I don’t do things to get what I need. I do things to get what I want.” It was strange seeing that smirk on his own face, and Sam felt overwhelming sympathy for Dean all of a sudden.

“Can you at least swap us back until tomorrow when whatever you want is happening?”

“I could, but I don’t think I will. This might be the only way I ever get to have your body, so I think I’ll make the most of it. I gotta say, I see what Luci saw in you. This is comfy. Roomy.”

“You’re a colossal asshole.”

“Now, now, don’t let’s hyperbolize. I may have a colossal dick, but my asshole is normal size.”

“What is it you even want, Gabriel? Why does it require my body?”

Gabriel didn’t say anything. Instead, he just snapped his fingers and suddenly Sam was looking at himself lying on the bed completely naked. The body he was in, to his complete mortification was not only also naked, but it became aroused at the sight of Sam’s naked body. Then the import of that fact hit him.

“Oh. You...but…” Sam couldn’t find words. Sam didn’t know what to say. He still didn’t even really know what it was Gabriel wanted him for the next day.

“Look,” Gabriel said, snapping their clothes back on, “I don’t expect you to do anything about that. I just thought I’d answer your first question. As for the second, well…”

“There’s nothing for me to do, Gabriel, I’m not gay,” Sam told him, feeling a little like Dean even as he said it. But this was all so unexpected. It was too much to deal with.

Gabriel narrowed his borrowed eyes. “No, Sam, I know you’re not gay. But I also know about what you and Brady got up to, pre-Jessica, so don’t go trying to bullshit me. If you’re not into me, fine, but don’t give me some lame cop-out.”

Sam said nothing, instead choosing to wait and see if Gabriel would finish what he was saying about tomorrow. Gabriel stared at him for a long time and then gave a curt nod.

“Ok. So, as I was saying, what happens tomorrow is, your old pal Becky is at it again. She’s found another crossroads demon willing to give her what she wants. Namely, you. Tomorrow, you’re supposed to be delivered to her, all roofied up and ready to say “I do” at the local Catholic house of Dad worship.”

“What?! How is that possible?”

“Trust me, kiddo, demons can do a lot of things even you and your brother don’t know about. The thing is, if your body gets zapped there while it’s not strictly you wearing it, well, the deal is null and void. So, here we are.”

“Why are you doing this? What do you care? And how’d you even find out?”

“You ask a lot of questions, has anyone ever told you that, Sam-o? Like, a lot of questions. It’s kind of a pain in the ass.” He ate more chocolate fruit and Sam reached out to get some for himself, finally giving in to the temptation. “I found out because I’ve been watching you boys since my untimely fake demise. I’ve had my radar on alert for anything related to you two that might be happening elsewhere, too.”

Sam felt a suspicion forming in his mind. He asked the question before he could think better of it. “Both of us? Or just me?”

Gabriel leveled one of Sam’s own bitchfaces at him. Sam understood finally why Dean was so annoyed by them. “Both of you. Where he goes, so do you.”

“But I’m the one you were really watching out for.” Sam didn’t know why he needed to know, but he found that he was very interested in the answer. His borrowed heart was thrumming in his chest.

“What do you want from me, Sam? You made it clear you’re not into me, so why do you care?”

“I never actually said I wasn’t into you,” Sam heard himself pointing out, mouth dry.

“I guess your body’s complete lack of response to my naked one was a pretty good indicator.” He gave a half smirk that Sam didn’t think had its usual sassiness. “Regardless, I’ll show up tomorrow instead of you and the deal will be off and you and Becky will both be safe.” His smirk this time was genuine. “Even though she’s clearly mentally unstable and needs medical attention at the very least.”

“I’m not a particularly visual person. It’s more about chemistry for me. Even so, I don’t think you actually looked at yourself while we were naked.”

“I - what?”

Gabriel made Sam’s face look as though he were doing a bad Cas impression, complete with head tilt. Sam refused to answer, so Gabriel snapped his fingers again and they were both naked once more. He swept his eyes over his own body, waiting for any kind of response. Sam didn’t have to look to know there probably wasn’t much of one. Sam stepped closer, closing the distance between them to mere inches.

“This is weird,” Gabriel joked reflexively as Sam stared into his own eyes. Sam said nothing, only continuing to stare.

After only seconds of the proximity, he felt something brush his thigh. He was unsurprised when he looked down and saw that it was, in fact, the head of his cock - the one that actually belonged to him, not the one he was borrowing. The one he was borrowing jumped to life at the sight, too, however.

“Ok, so, you are into me?” Gabriel sought verbal confirmation, even though he must surely know now.

“Yeah, Gabriel. Since we first met when you were posing as a janitor. You?”

“Same, although, really, it stopped being just physical for me at the Mystery Spot.”

“You’re at an advantage, since I don’t know you that well. You’ve done some nasty things to me, but I know your reasons. But I don’t really know you.”

“I’m willing to start with just physical and work our way up from there.”

Sam had to laugh at that, especially since it came with a smirk.

“Swap us back for a while first. I’m not having sex with myself.”

Gabriel swallowed, eyes wide, clearly not having expected Sam’s words. He had said them with a straight face, so Gabriel knew it wasn’t a tease or a joke. Gabriel snapped his fingers and suddenly, Sam was staring at Gabriel again. He cupped the shorter man’s face in his hands and closed the distance.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? Feelings? ♥


	2. The Smut Before The Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam makes good on his promise of sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, almost a year between updates? SORRY! Other stories just took hold of me, and [book preparations](http://jamiedeanwrites.tumblr.com/post/123818132440/free-ebook-giveaway) and all of that. But here is chapter two at long last! I hope pure smut is okay? xD

Gabriel stood there, heart thrumming, breath shallow and mind blown, as Sam’s hands reached out and grabbed his face. Sam’s eyes slid closed, but Gabe kept watching, needing to see that this was actually happening.

He’d hated himself for years now, for being dumb enough to fall for a human, and a goddamn Winchester, at that. He’d silently mocked every other angel who’d done it. And then one look at Sam and he lost it completely.

He’d lied to Sam about it being at Mystery Spot. He’d fallen for him much sooner than that. He’d also been watching them for much longer than he let on. He’d tried to drown his sorrows in Kali, but she’d seen through it and that’s why they’d had such an angry breakup that last time.

Now he could feel Sam’s breath on his face, and the warmth of his lips, just before that mouth pressed down on his, warm and soft and dry, breath smelling faintly of strawberries and cocoa. Oh, wow, those lips. They weren’t as full as his brothers, but Gabe didn’t care. They were perfect, as far as he was concerned.

Sam’s right hand carded through his hair and tugged his head back gently, deepening the kiss. Gabriel wanted to take control of the situation—he was the archangel here, after all—but he found he couldn’t. Sam’s touch had him immobilized, unable to do anything except whatever Sam wanted.

“We should be naked,” Sam breathed against his mouth, barely coming out of the kiss for long enough to say it.

That was how Gabe found himself snapping his fingers and sending their clothes across the room into neatly folded stacks. Then Sam was pressing him back against the bed, instructing him to climb up and turn to give Sam room. The kissing didn’t stop, but Sam showed Gabriel all kinds of amazing things his hands could do.

Gabe had always loved being in a human vessel—the sensations were incredible, even on a normal day, compared to being angelic—but today he loved it more than he ever had before. Sam’s touch was magic, better even than Gabriel’s angel mojo, he thought. Those hands were doing things, finding all of Gabriel’s weak spots and exploiting them to sweet advantage.

“Sam,” he whispered, half breath and half plea. “Please, Sam.”  
  
“What do you need, Gabriel?” Sam asked, sucking at a spot on Gabe’s neck until Gabe’s toes were curling. Before Gabriel could answer, Sam’s hand slid down and circled his aching erection.

“Everything, anything, I don’t know. You,” he babbled, unprepared for those magic hands on him that way.

Sam chuckled, low and sultry. “You have that.” His mouth started a journey from Gabe’s neck to his chest and continued lower, his hand never stopping its slow slide on Gabriel’s cock. “Anything else?” he asked, looking up at Gabe just before his mouth closed over the dripping head of Gabriel’s erection.

“Oh, fuck! You’re trying to kill me! I’m here to save you and you’re trying to… kill me,” Gabe rambled as he struggled not to lose his mind.

It was all so much better than he’d even imagined. Sam may have only ever been with Brady, as far as man on man experience went, but he knew exactly what he was doing, regardless. His tongue and the suction he was creating were working madness into Gabe that the angel couldn’t seem to fight.

“Fuck, Sam, fuck, please, yes, fuck,” he keened as Sam slid all the way down to the base with his lips.

When Sam pulled off again, leaving Gabe breathless and wanting, he was grinning. “Any chance that angel mojo is good for prep?” Sam shifted so that his erection—his proportional to the rest of him, giant erection—slid against Gabriel’s leg. “I’m getting a little impatient.”

Ordinarily, Gabe would have argued that prep was half the fun, but he’d been waiting too long for Sam Winchester. He wanted Sam inside him as soon as he could possibly have him.

Gabriel snapped his fingers several times in succession. Once was for prep, the second was for lube and the last for a condom. The latter two things appeared on his chest, making Sam chuckle.

“Done,” Gabe said. “Now can you please fuck me till I cry already?” he whined impatiently.

Sam smirked. Then he raised an eyebrow and lifted the condom packet. “Is this really necessary? I mean, couldn’t you just cure us both if either of us had anything?”

“Neither of us do,” Gabriel said. “I just figured you’d be more comfortable.”

Sam tossed the packet aside and grabbed the lubricant bottle, gaze never wavering from Gabriel’s. He slicked up his fingers and tested the job Gabe had done. His fingers—one, two, three, and then finally four—slid in with ease, and he groaned. Then he felt around and found Gabe’s mystery spot with a mischievous smile.

Gabriel had felt the sensation before, but combined with the electricity from Sam’s magic hands, it was incredible. He’d never felt anything better in human form at all. He wasn’t sure what to call the noises he made as Sam’s fingers tortured him so sweetly, but Sam seemed to enjoy them a great deal. So much that he lowered his head back down to Gabe’s cock to elicit even more noises from him.

When it all became too much, Gabe panted, “I thought you were in a hurry?”

Sam pulled off, slowly, removing his fingers at the same time. He slicked up his cock with more lube and in the next instant, he was sliding inside Gabriel in one quick thrust that had Gabe shouting.

“Like that, Trickster? Like getting fucked by a human?”

And, oh—Dad help him—he really did. “Yes, Sam, yes, so good,” he babbled as Sam set a rough, rapid pace.

“Never thought it could be this good,” Sam panted. “Knew I wanted it, but didn’t know it could be like this.”

His eyes were closed and Gabriel drank in the blessed out expression on his face, savoring it, in case he never got to see it again. Sam groaned and the noise twisted something inside Gabe, spiraling his pleasure higher. He reached down and stroked himself, not far from orgasm.

“Fuck, Sam, gonna—“

“Do it, Gabe, come for me! Right behind you, fuck,” Sam growled.

“Samsamsamfucksamyesfuckfuck!” Gabriel cried out as his balls drew up tight and he splattered both of them with his spend.

Sam himself came with a deep grunt and muttered cursing, continuing to buck into Gabe for a few strokes after he was done, until it was too much and he shuddered, carefully withdrawing. He collapsed on his back next to Gabriel, then looked over at him with a grin.

“That was fucking great. We should definitely try it again.”

“Yeah?” Gabe asked, hopeful.

“Yeah.” Sam turned back to look at the ceiling. Then he blew out a breath, sobering slightly. “But first I guess you should tell me the plan for tomorrow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I finally have the idea for chapter three, so maybe I won't make you wait quite so long next time... I'm not saying comments will make it happen for sure... but they might help :-* ♥♥


End file.
